Lévi : Origins
by petit scarabe
Summary: Récit se passant avant the birth of Lévi. 1ere rencontre entre Lévi et Kaney Ackerman suite au kidnapping d'Isabel dans les souterrains de la cité. C'étaient auparavant des lames pour tuer les titans. Mais aujourd'hui, elles tueraient des hommes. - J'arrive Isabel, murmura Lévi.


Voila un petit os sur Lévy et son passé. J'aime beaucoup Lévy et son passé m'intrigue...donc voila un nouvel os sur son passé et celui de ses compagnons. Bonne immersion !

PS : celui ci sera en plusieurs parties à priori.

Prologue

Il s'agenouilla dans sur la piste à l'abri des sous-bois. Ses yeux gris scrutaient les rochers devant lui et les arbres au loin. Vêtu d'une chemise en daim à franges, d'un pantalon et de bottes marron, le gaillard était quasiment invisible, à l'ombre des arbres.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel d'été, et aucun nuage n'était visible. Les titans n'ont plus. Il y en avait peu dans cette forêt proche de la ville. Mais des bandits en revanche, elle n'en manquait pas…Les traces dataient de moins de trois heures.

Vingt-huit brigands, chargés de butin volé dans la ville ou ses souterrains…

Kaney Ackerman s'enfonça dans les sous-bois où son cheval était attaché. Il caressa le long cou de l'animal et retira son équipement de manœuvre dimensionnel accroché à la selle. Il le ceignit à sa taille et dégaina ses deux sabres en acier trempé à double tranchant. Il réfléchit un moment, puis rengaina ses lames pour empoigner l'arc et le carquois suspendus au pommeau de sa selle. Il avait récupéré l'arc en trichant dans un jeu de cartes dans une taverne de la ville. L'arme était superbe. L'arc était capable d'envoyer des flèches de soixante centimètres de long à plus de soixante pas. Le carquois contenait vingt flèches qu'Ackerman avait taillé lui-même. Si les sabres de son équipement 3DM étaient conçu contre les titans, l'arc en revanche était inutile. Mais il était efficace contre les hommes. C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Avaient-ils laissé une arrière garde ? C'était peu probable, car il n'y avait pas un soldat de la ville qui n'osait se tenir en dehors des murs la ville. Seuls les titans et les renégats y rodaient.

Mais Ackerman était un homme prudent. Et il connaissait Alec. En visualisant son visage cruel et souriant, ses yeux moqueurs, la colère monta en lui. _Pas de colère,_ se dit-il, _les hommes en colère font des erreurs, _se rappela-t-il. _Le chasseur doit être aussi froid que l'acier._

Lentement, il longea la bordure de la piste. A vingt pas, sur sa droite, il y avait un petit amas de rocher plus haut. Ackerman prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de sa cachette.

Un homme apparu derrière les rochers, l'arc bandé. Ackerman mit un genou à terre, et la flèche de son agresseur fendit l'air, au-dessus de sa tête. L'archer tenta de sauter en arrière pour se mettre à l' abri derrière les rochers, mais alors qu'il prenait son envol, Ackerman décocha une flèche qui alla se planter dans sa gorge, transperçant sa chair et sa nuque.

Un autre attaquant se rua sur Ackerman, par la droite. N'ayant pas le temps de décocher une autre flèche, celui-ci le frappa en plein visage avec son arc. L'agresseur trébucha. Ackerman en profita pour lâcher son arc et dégainer ses deux sabres; d'un coup circulaire, il trancha le cou de l'homme qui était au sol.

Deux nouveaux attaquants arrivaient sur les lieux au pas de course. Ackerman bondit à leur rencontre. Les hommes portaient des plastrons de fer et chacun d'eux brandissait un sabre.

- Tu vas mourir à petit feu, espèce de crevure ! hurla le premier des deux bandits, un grand gaillard aux larges épaules.

Mais il plissa des yeux en reconnaissant le bretteur qui lui faisait face. La peur remplaça sa rage. Il était trop prêt d'Ackerman pour rompre le combat, aussi fit-t-il une attaque maladroite. Ackerman para la lame avec aisance. Son second sabre passa à travers la bouche de l'homme et s'enfonça jusqu'aux vertèbres. Le brigand mourut, et son complice recula.

- On ne savait pas que c'était toi, j'te l'jure ! dit-il, les mains tremblantes.

- Eh bien maintenant, tu le sais, répondit doucement Ackerman.

Sans un mot, l'homme fit volte-face et courut aussi vite que possible pour se fondre entre les arbres. Ackerman rengaina ses sabres et alla ramasser son arc. Il encocha une flèche et banda la corde. La flèche, fendant l'air, alla se planter droit au but, dans la cuisse du bandit qui courait. Ackerman se rendit à grandes enjambées là où l'homme était étendu. Celui-ci se retourna sur le dos et lâcha son sabre.

- Par pitié, ne me tue pas ! le supplia-t-il.

- Tu n'en as pas fait preuve quand tu étais dans le district souterrain de Tohess, répondit Ackerman. Mais si tu me dis où se dirige Alec, je te laisserai la vie sauve.

Le hurlement d'un titan retentit dans le lointain. C'était un son solitaire bientôt rejoint par un autre, puis encore un autre.

Il va opérer dans le quartier souterrain du district de Trost….avoua l'homme, les yeux rivés sur l'épée courte dans la main Ackerman. Il y a plein de jeunes femmes. Alec et Zack ont prévu de faire une razzia pour les capturer, et les vendre en douce comme esclaves ou domestiques aux riches de la ville. Les crimes étant commis dans les souterrains, la justice ne le poursuivra pas.

Ackerman acquiesça.

- Je te crois, finit-il par dire.

- Tu vas me laisser la vie sauve dis ? Tu l'as promis, gémit le blessé.

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, réplique Ackerman, écœuré par la faiblesse dont faisais preuve cette ordure.

Il se pencha et dégagea sa flèche de la jambe du brigand. Du sang coula de la blessure, et ce dernier poussa un grognement. Ackerman nettoya la flèche sur la cape du brigand puis se releva. Il se rendit ensuite vers le cadavre du premier homme qu'il avait tué. Il s'agenouilla et récupéra sa première flèche. Puis il alla à l' endroit où l'attendait son hongre et le monta. Il passa les rênes dans sa main et repris sa route.

- Et moi ? cria le blessé.

Ackerman se dévissa sur sa selle.

- Débrouille-toi pour tenir les titans à distance, le railla-t-il.

- Laisse-moi monter, sois clément !

- Je ne suis pas clément, répondit Ackerman.

Et il galopa en direction de la ville, traquer Alec dans le district souterrain de Trost.

CHAPITRE 1

Le couteau faisait bien trente centimètre de long, et le manche était plutôt lourd. La lame était immaculé, et plus tranchante qu'une épée. Pour n'importe qui, il s'agissait d'un couteau de boucher, lourd et difficilement maniable. Mais dans les mains du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait devant la carcasse suspendu d'un bœuf, le couteau chantait dans les airs et semblait aussi léger qu'un sabre. A chacun de ses amples coups, le couteau tranchait la chair de la bête, précisément ou l'apprenti boucher l'avait voulu.

Levi recula et regarda vers les côtes du bœuf. Il jugea quels morceaux étaient de qualité puis se remit à l'ouvrage. C'était sa 3eme carcasse de la journée et ses muscle commençaient a lui faire mal de la transpiration dégoulinait de de son dos dénudé. Ses cheveux noirs coupés court étaient trempés de sueur, des gouttes de transpirations dégoulinaient le long de ses sourcils, lui piquant les yeux. Il avait la gorge sèche, mais il voulait finir son travail avant un rafraîchissement De plus, il lui fallait nettoyer la salle après.

En dehors de la boucherie, les deux frères, Pilan et Ezrath, étaient assis sur le bord de la rue. Ils bavardaient et rigolaient, cherchant à faire les poches aux passants. Ils ne travaillaient pas et profiter des malheurs des autres.

Levi ne les aimait pas.

Dans la ruelle sombre du souterrain de Trost, des tas d'êtres fantomatique passaient devant la boucherie, errant sans but. Seuls les pauvres les plus riches pouvaient se permettre de dépenser pour avoir de la viande. Seule la boucherie tenue par Levi et son père Bress avait de la viande mangeable à proposer. Par conséquent, la boucherie marchait plutôt bien et permettait à Levi et son père de vivre un peu moins misérablement que la majeure partie des habitants des souterrains.

Levi leva son couteau de boucher et, d'un coup assourdissant, l'enfonça dans la cuisse droite du bœuf. Il réitéra le geste cinq fois au même endroit. Un coup encore et la cuisse se détacherai du corps de l'animal. Il allait donner le coup final quand un mouvement attira son attention. Un jeune garçon maigre, comme tous les autres de la rue, était assise sous une table, essayant de chaparder un abat.

- Toi la ! gronda Levi. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, et si tu n'as pas décampé d'ici là avec ton abat, je t'arrache une jambe et te frappe avec le moignon ! Un…deux…

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux et sa mâchoire s'affaissa. Il emporta contre lui le morceau d'abat et déguerpit de la salle en hurlant pour aller se cacher dans la ruelle et manger sa pitance. Même à l'abri dans son arrière salle, il sentit le regard des autres sur lui et sut ce qu'ils pensaient. Levi le nabot cruel, Levi la brute. Et peut-être avaient-ils raison.

Il les ignora et retourna à son travail. Il découpa a cuisse, posa son couteau et se mit à laver sa salle de travail. Une salle propre, c'est important. C'est primordial.

Deux semaines seulement auparavant, il découpait un cochon suspendu par un crochet quand son père l'avait appelé au comptoir pour gérer les clients, laissant son travail inachevé. En revenant sur les lieux, il avait trouvé le jeune voleur d'aujourd'hui assis sur l'établi, juste en dessous d'une nuée de couteau et hachoir pendu en équilibre précaire.

- Descends, lui avait-il demandé d'un ton raide. Les couteaux risquent de tomber.

- Nan, avait répondu le garçon. Ils sont accrochés.

- Sois un gentil garçon et descends, grinça-t-il des dents. Si un couteau tombe, tu vas te faire mal.

- Pourquoi tomberaient-ils ?

- Parce qu'ils sont en équilibre. Maintenant descends.

Sans dire un mot, le jeune garçon se leva pour sauter de l'établi et descendre. Mais le geste fit trembler l'établi adossé au mur et un couteau tomba, se plantant devant le garçon qui retomba sur ses fesses.

- Bon sang ...dit Levi.

Il s'approcha de l'établi et souleva l'enfant par le col comme il l'aurait fait avec un chat pestiféré. La table frémit contre le mur quand l'enfant décolla de la table et un autre couteau tomba, lui entaillant le bras. Il posa le jeune enfant par terre et grogna en serrant les dents.

Les yeux noirs de Levi se posèrent sur l'enfant.

- Si jamais je te revois dans cette salle, je te jette par-dessus le mur aux titans ! Et maintenant, disparais !

Il s'était enfui comme si ces vêtements rapiécé étaient en flamme.

Une fois le sol de la salle lavé et resplendissant, Levi prit un sandwich confectionné par son amie Isabel et s'assit sur le trottoir, tournant le dos à la boucherie. Personne ne s'approcha de Levi, même pour quémander un morceau de son repas. Sa dernière bagarre avec Iarek, un client de la boucherie doublé d'une brute sans cervelle, les avait perturbés. Levi bien qu'adolescent, lui avait brisé le nez, un bras, et quelques dents. Un homme à la barbe noir sortit de la boucherie et surplomba Levi.

- Suis-moi, dit-il simplement à son fils.

Le grand homme rentra dans la boutique, hors de portée des oreilles d'éventuels clients. Levi l'y rejoignit.

- Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler, Levi, dit Bress. Tu as failli le tuer. Tu vas faire fuir la clientèle si tu continu.

- Il a essayé de s'en prendre à Isabel qui s'occupait de vendre les viandes au comptoir. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

Bress prit une profonde inspiration et soupira.

- On ne nous connait pas ici. Ce district n'est pas le nôtre. Si on fuit notre boucherie, on ne vendra plus rien et on sera obligé de mendier nos repas ou de voler. On ne connait personne étant nouveau dans le coin. A part toi qui t'es fait Isabel comme amie et qui nous aide bien à la boucherie. Personne ne nous donnera quoi ce soit quand nous serons à la rue. Et Isabel y retournera aussi si la boucherie ferme.

- Je sais…dit simplement Lévi.

- J'espère que tu essaieras de faire attention à ce que je te t'ai dit, Levi (Bress se lava et s'étira). Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de respect pour moi. Mais j'espère que tu penseras à ton amie Isabel, et ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle retournait à la rue à cause de toi.

Levi leva ses yeux noirs vers son père, et ravala sa déception. Il était costaud. Très costaud. Pourtant, il se servait de la défaite comme un manteau. Il était faible. Le jeune homme se leva à son tour.

- Je tiendrai compte de ton conseil, finit-il par dire.

Bress sourit d'un air las.

- Je retourne à l'arrière-boutique préparer les viandes.

- Tu auras ton bœuf à temps, dit Levi.

- Tu te débrouille bien avec un couteau, je ne peux le nier.

Bress S'en alla.

-Je tuerai quiconque s'en prenant à Isabel, marmonna-t-il.

Le soir même il répéta ces mots à Isabel, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à dormir dans le lit situé au-dessus de celui de son amie.

- J'aurai pu m'en charger toute seule…dit-elle en bougonnant.

- Je ne pense pas. Tu es courageuse, mais pas assez forte.

- Mais si ! lui répondit-elle. Je l'aurai maté en moins de deux. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui donner un coup que tu l'étripais déjà…Tu prends toujours le meilleur morceau, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Levi secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Isabel. Cela faisait quelques jours que cet homme me cherchait des noises. Il a essayé de m'atteindre à travers toi. Il cherchait la bagarre parce qu'il voulait m'humilier. Il n'y est pas arrivé. Et personne n'y arrivera.

Isabel lui sourit et s'enroula dans les draps de son lit.

- Le prochain, il est pour moi ! lui lança-t-elle.

- Tais-toi et dors, lui répliqua Levi d'un ton las.

Les rêves de Levi furent sombres et agités. Comme sa mâtiné a la boucherie. Il avait beaucoup de travail. Cloîtré dans son arrière salle, il était coupé du monde. Et ça lui plaisait. Il n'aimait pas les gens. Il n'aimait pas les souterrains. Il n'aimait pas son travail. Mais au moins, il vivait sans côtoyer les ordures vivant dans les souterrains.

Bress s'occupait de traiter les commandes avec Isabel quand il entendit un grand bruit dans la rue crasseuse. Ils sortirent de la boucherie pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Des bandits en arme venaient de faire irruption dans la rue, l'épée à la main. Un pillard à cheval fonça sur eux. Bress se jeta a terre pour éviter d'être piétiner. Isabel essaya de faire de même mais le cavalier l'attrapa et l'assomma d'un coup sur la tempe.

Bress courut et se jeta sur l'homme, le tirant au sol. Le cavalier chuta durement et lâcha son épée. Bress la ramassa quand une lance se planta dans son épaule. Il poussa un rugissement de colère et se retourna d'un bond, brisant la lance en deux. Il donna un coup d'épée. Le cavalier qui l'avait blessé tomba et le cheval rua. La rue n'était devenue que pillage et rafle de jeunes enfants et adolescents.

Un groupe de cavalier encercla aussitôt Bress, lances baissées.

A cet instant précis, Bress sut qu'il allait mourir. Le temps s'arrêta. Il regarda le ciel et ses nuages bas. Il respira l'odeur de la viande de sa boucherie. D'autres pillards traversaient la rue au galop. Il entendit les hurlements des hommes qu'on tuait. Au moins Lévi était à l' abri dans son arrière salle.

Mais Isabel allait être enlevée. Il agrippa fermement l'épée a deux mains.

- Vous ne l'aurez pas ! beugla-t-il.

Et il chargea.

Levi entendait des bruits qui lui semblaient lointain. Il tendit l'oreille. Des cris. Beaucoup de cris. Lévi tint fermement son couteau et sortit de sa salle pour entrer dans la boutique. Six hommes étaient dedans, fouillant pour trouver la caisse et des vivres. Trois des hommes l'ignorèrent pour retourner dans la rue continuer le saccage. Les trois autres se dirigèrent sur Levi Le jeune homme s'immobilisa et les attendit patiemment, le couteau la pointe vers le bas. Droit devant lui, il y avait une chaise renversé. Le premier brigand sauta par-dessus l'obstacle pour étriper son adversaire. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Lévi pour réagir. Il bondit en avant, lançant son couteau en un arc de cercle meurtrier. Le couteau se planta dans la poitrine de l'homme, lui transperçant les poumons et le cœur. Lévi essaya de dégager son couteau, mais la lame devait être coincée sous une côte. Une épée passa a côté de sa tête, et il dut plonger sur le côté. Le second pillard fonçait sur lui. Lévi se releva et agrippa la jambe de l'homme. D'une poussé impressionnante, il reversa l'homme sur le plancher et réussi à dégager son couteau du cadavre. Le pillard s'était relevé et le chargeait. Levi arma son bras, et le lança brusquement en avant. Le couteau fendit les airs et sa garde vint s'écraser contre les dents de l'assaillant. Sur le coup, le pillard tituba puis laissa tomber son épée. Voyant Levi foncer sur lui, il dégaina fébrilement une dague. Lévi la lui fit sauter des mains d'un coup de pied, attrapa la dague et l'enfonça d'un coup sec dans la gorge découverte de l'homme.

Sentant un déplacement d'air dans son dos, il se retourna à temps pour voir une épée se diriger dangereusement vers son ventre. Il se laissa tomber souplement à terre et se releva comme un ressort, décochant une droite terrifiante dans la mâchoire de l'assaillant qui fut soulevé de terre sous l'impact. Levi lui sauta dessus. D'une main, il lui attrapa le menton et de l'autre son front. D'un geste vif, il lui tordit le cou. Il entendit les os craquer comme des brindilles sèches. Puis il se précipita à l'entrée de la boutique.

Il découvrit le corps de son père, allongé à l'extérieur, les cadavres de quatre pillards autour de lui. Levi tomba à genou devant son père. Il avait des blessures terribles au ventre et à la poitrine. Sa main gauche était presque sectionnée au niveau du poignet. Bress grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

- Lévi…

- Je suis là, Bress.

- Ils ont emportés les jeunes filles du quartier…Isabel…en fait partie.

- Je la retrouverai.

Bress soupira puis s'étrangla comme le sang lui montait à la gorge. Il cracha.

- Il y a…un équipement. Dans la maison…le mur au fond, sous le plancher. C'était à ta mère .Tu ne l'as pas connue. Elle faisait partie de la garnison…C'est un équipement de manœuvre dimensionnel. Un 3DM…Il ne marche plus… mais les sabres…tu vas en avoir besoin.

Levi baissa ses yeux vers le mourant et leurs regards se croisèrent. Bress leva sa main droite. Levi la saisit.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Levi, dit son père.

- Je sais.

Son père toussa puis son dernier souffle de vie quitta son corps brisé. Lévi se releva et entra dans la partie habitable de la boucherie. Les placards étaient grands ouverts et les tiroirs renversés. Mais le compartiment au fond de la pièce était intact. Lévi ôta les lattes du plancher et souleva le coffre couvert de poussière. Il ouvrit le coffre.

A l'intérieur, dans une cape noir à capuche, se trouvait un équipement 3DM. Il trouva sous l'équipement complet une petite bourse en argent dans laquelle Lévy trouva dix-huit pièces d'argent. Il retira ses chaussures de cuirs mou et enfila des bottes noires qui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux ainsi qu'un gilet noir. Puis il s'équipa de l'équipement 3DM. Le système a gaz pour lancer le filin était cassé, mais les sabres fais pour couper la chair dure des titans étaient intact. En contemplant son reflet dans les lames polies, il vit une paire d'yeux d'un noir absolu, vides et dénués de sentiment.

C'étaient auparavant des lames pour tuer les titans. Mais aujourd'hui, elles tueraient des hommes.

- J'arrive Isabel, murmura-t-il.

Puis il entendit un cheval arriver au trot. Lentement, il se dirigea en dehors de la boutique.

CHAPITRE 2

Les chevaux d'Ackerman étaient capricieux. L'odeur de la mort énervait les bêtes. Les quatre montures qu'il avait prises aux pillards avaient leurs oreilles retroussées et leurs naseaux dilatés. Il continua à chevaucher doucement dans la rue dévastée.

Ackerman était un soldat de la brigade spécial. L'un des meilleurs. Un jour, il deviendra commandant, c'était sûr. Mais il avait pris congé pour un moment.

Un très jeune manant, de pas plus de douze ans, ramassait ce qu'il y avait à ramasser sur les cadavres. Les bandits esclavagistes n'avaient pas le temps de s'embarrasser d'enfants, car ils n'y avaient pas de marché pour eux dans la ville. En revanche, les jeunes femmes entre quatorze et vingt-cinq ans étaient toujours très populaires chez les aristocrates, en devenant domestiques et offrant d'autres services à côté. Ackerman éperonna son hongre. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester ici, il était arrivé trop tard pour attraper Alec. Lui et ses hommes devait déjà être repartis dans un autre quartier souterrain, cherchant à se réfugier des brigades spéciales dans un rue déserte ou des tavernes. Soudain, un jeune homme vêtu de noir apparut sur le seuil d'une maison, effrayant son cheval qui se cabra et hennit. Ackerman le maîtrisa et regarda le jeune homme. Il était petit, assez jeune, et avait les traits durs. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir et portait un équipement 3DM autour de la taille. Ackerman balaya rapidement la rue dévastée. Il n'y avait pas un seul cheval en vue.

Ackerman leva la jambe et se laissa glisser de selle.

- Tes amis t'ont laissé derrière, mon garçon ? demanda-t-il a la silhouette vêtu de noir.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Ackerman scruta le regard ténébreux du garçon, et ressentit une aura de dangerosité auquel il n'était pas habitué.

Le visage du jeune homme resta figé et impassible, mais Ackerman pouvait sentir une colère froide et l'envie de tuer. Il se déplaça lentement sur la droite, les mains posé sur les pommeaux des sabres de son équipement 3 DM.

- Tu es fier de toi, je présume ? demanda-t-il afin de forcer le jeune homme à parler. Tu as pillé et kidnappé, pas vrai ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- C'était chez moi ici, dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Vous n'êtes pas un pillard ?

Non, je les pourchasse, répondit Ackerman, surpris d'être rassuré. Ils ont attaqué d'autres quartiers souterrains, et les ont dévastés aussi. Je me nomme Ackerman. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Lévi. Ils ont capturé mon amie Isabel. Je les retrouverai et les tuerai.

Ackerman leva les yeux.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit. Il vaut mieux attendre demain matin. Je pourrai retrouver leurs traces.

- Je n'attendrai pas, déclara Levi. J'ai besoin d'un de vos chevaux.

Ackerman sourit sombrement.

- Difficile de refuser quelque chose quand c'est demandé si poliment. Mais je crois que nous ferions mieux de parler un moment avant que tu te lances à leurs poursuites.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils sont nombreux, mon garçon. Et ils ont tendance à laisser une arrières garde pour surveiller la route. (Ackerman désigna les chevaux) Il y en avait quatre qui m'attendaient.

- Je tuerai tous ceux que je trouverai.

- Je suppose qu'ils ont emmené toutes les jeunes filles du quartier puisque je n'en vois aucune parmi les cadavres…

- Oui.

Ackerman attacha ses chevaux à une rambarde et passa devant le jeune homme pour entrer dans la boucherie pillé.

- Tu ne perdras rien à m'écouter quelque minute, dit-il.

A l'intérieur de la boucherie, il releva deux chaises et s'assit.

- Les pillards ont deux chefs. Alec, un officier renégat, et Zack, une brute intelligente. Ils sont surement en dehors des murs, non loin de la ville pour s'abriter des brigades spéciales. Ils ne doivent pas être très loin. Ils sont chargés, ils n'ont pas dû passer inaperçu. On devrait pouvoir les retrouver. Mais si nous les suivront maintenant, nous risquons de leur tomber dessus en pleine nuit, et nous faire surprendre par leurs arrières garde. Attendons demain en fin de journée. Là, ils commenceront à se détendre un peu.

Ils ont mon amie, dit Lévi. Je ne vais pas la leur laisser un battement de cœur de plus qu'il n'est nécessaire.

Ackerman secoua la tête et soupira.

- Écoute-moi, ils sont sur les nerfs. Ils nous repérons avant qu'on le fasse.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et s'assit.

- Vous êtes membres de la brigade spéciale ? demanda-t-il.

- Je le suis. Mais je suis en congé. Et pendant cette pause, je suis un chasseur. Un chasseur d'homme. La brigade spéciale ne s'occupera pas d'Alec. Tant qu'il ne fait pas de grabuge dans les districts en surface du moins. Ici, la brigade s'en fiche. Pas moi.

- Pourquoi ?

Ackerman regarda Levi droit dans les yeux.

- Alec a tué ma femme. Sachant que la brigade spéciale ne s'occupera pas de lui, moi je le ferai.

Levi ne dit rien mais acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

- On va s'en occuper ce soir.

- Non ! le somma Ackerman. Soit tu m'écoute, soit tu peux y aller à pied, et seul, mon garçons. J'ai bien dit à pied.

Levi regarda Ackerman, et ses yeux s'assombrir.

- J'ai tué des hommes, aujourd'hui, dit-il, et je ne me laisserai pas menacer, ni par vous, ni par qui ce soit. Si je choisis de partir sur l'un de vos chevaux volés, je le ferai. Et il serait prudent de ne pas essayer de m'en empêcher.

- Je n'essaierai pas, mon garçon. Je le ferai.

Il vit les mains du jeune homme se renfermer autour des manches de ses sabres.

Je sais que tu es en colère, mon garçon, et que tu es inquiet pour…Isabel. Mais tu ne peux rien faire seul. A moins bien sûr, que tu ne sois un traqueur, et un expert en chevaux. Et tu ne connais pas le district souterrain où ils sont allés. Et même si tu les retrouve, tu pourrais essayer de tuer une trentaine d'homme en arme. Alors, il n'y aurait plus personne pour venir en aide à ton amie.

Lentement, les doigts de Lévi se relâchèrent, et ses mains s'éloignèrent des sabres. Le sombre éclat de ses yeux demeura néanmoins.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous les retrouverons. Et ils ne feront pas de mal à ton amie. Les femmes leur sont trop précieuses.

- Vous avez un plan ?

- Tout à fait. Je connais les districts souterrains. Et je me doute de l'endroit où ils vont. Nous agirons pendant la nuit. Nous nous occuperons des sentinelles et libérerons les captives. Et ton amie, insista-t-il sur sa dernière phrase.

Lévi opina.

- Et après ? Ils vont nous poursuivre. Comment va-ton leur échapper, avec les femmes ?

Leurs chefs seront mort, répondit doucement Ackerman. Je m'en occuperai personnellement.

- D'autres les remplaceront. Ils nous poursuivront.

Ackerman haussa les épaules et sourit.

- Eh bien, nous les tuerons tous.

- J'aime cette partie du plan, répondit sombrement Levi.

La nuit était là. Ackerman était assis sous le porche de la boucherie. Il observait Levi à côté du corps de son père. Le jeune approcha a grand pas, puis s'arrêta.

- Je n'ai rien à lui dire, déclara-t-il. Il était faible. Et rien à te dire non plus.

- Il t'a élevé. Il t'a rendu fort.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aide pour ça.

- Tu as tort, Levi SI ton père avait été un faible, ou un revanchard, il t'aurait battu dans ta jeunesse, il t'aurait brisé. Il faut un homme fort pour éduquer un homme fort. C'était son équipement 3DM que tu portes autour de ta taille ?

- Non. Il appartenait à ma mère.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ta mère ?

Levi haussa des épaules.

- Elle est morte dans un accident, lorsque j'étais bébé.

- Ah oui, je me souviens de l'histoire, dit Ackerman. Trois brigands avaient attaqué un membre de la brigade spéciale il y a longtemps. Ça devait être ta mère. Elle en tuée deux à mains nues et presque estropié le troisième. Ta mère a été tuée par la charge d'un cheval.

- Ma mère ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

- C'est ce que raconte l'histoire.

Ackerman réfléchit.

- Ta mère était forte. Ton père l'était aussi.

- Je ne le pense pas, rétorqua Levi. Vous ne le connaissiez pas.

- Non, mais j'ai vu son cadavre, et les pillards morts autour de lui.

- Je ne le pensai pas capable de faire ça, murmura Levi. Pas du tout.

- Tu ne le connaissais pas. Comme ta mère d'ailleurs. C'est la malédiction classique entre parents et enfants.

- Vous aviez une femme. Vous dites qu'Alec l'a tué ?

- Oui. Elle est morte juste après que j'ai intégré la brigade spéciale. Alec l'a vendue à un riche client. Il l'a tuée. Je l'ai tué. J'ai dû tuer les membres de la brigade spéciale qui me poursuivait. Ils ne m'ont pas reconnu étant déguiser. Et demain, je vais tuer Alec.

Ackerman et racla la gorge est soulagée.

- Il est temps d'aller se coucher. L'aube va bientôt se lever. On a une dure journée devant nous.

NB: si vous avez aimé la 1ere partie de l'OS, mettez une ptite review pour que je sache si je continue^^( et ca fait plaisir ! )


End file.
